marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Ward (Earth-1010)
Thomas grew up in Massachusetts along with Christian Ward, Grant Ward and a sister. Christian was allegedly very abusive to his brothers, frequently beating both of them, and making Grant beat up Thomas for him. Thomas was the only one of the siblings their mother didn't "torture," which caused Christian to hate him. The Well When Thomas was young, Christian forced Grant to throw him into a well and prevented Grant from rescuing him, which nearly killed him. Grant eventually managed to do so without Christian knowing. This incident caused Grant to feel real hate for the first time. Growing Up Ward As a young child, Thomas was favored by the family's mother over his brothers and sister. This lead to feelings of resentment in Christian and Grant, who both in turn became abusive to Thomas. One instance was when Grant was caught standing over Thomas with a screwdriver in hand, and the younger boy crying beneath him. Much later, in 1999, Grant burned down his parent's house, with Christian still inside. He survived the incident though, and Grant was charged with arson and attempted murder. Confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Thomas later changed his name to distance himself from his family, especially Grant. However, that did not stop S.H.I.E.L.D. from finding him. In 2015, agents Phil Coulson and Lance Hunter attacked the jewellery store where Thomas worked and abducted him. After being brought onto the Quinjet, Thomas assumed that Grant sent them, only to be told that he was bait to draw his brother out. Bound and gagged, Thomas could do nothing as Coulson called Grant and had Hunter put a gun to his head to let Grant know that he's serious. After Coulson terminated the call, Hunter released him and Nekhene pulled off the duct tape on his mouth, and offered him a drink of water. Fearing for his life, Thomas pleaded to be spared before the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents explained that they only wanted his brother dead. Thomas then requested the agents to finish off his brother and verified his account of abuse within the Ward family. Reunion with Grant Ward Though Hunter believed trading Thomas for Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons was their only option, Nekhene stated that they could instead trace Grant's phone. Thomas offered to keep his brother talking long enough to trace the call. Though Hunter seriously doubted that Grant would call back, a ringing phone proved him wrong. Coulson then freed Thomas' hands so he could talk with Grant. Grant tried to convince Thomas into thinking he was the hero, but Thomas only told him that, despite their abusive parents, Grant was worse, revealing he knew that he killed their parents and Christian. Coulson then snatched the phone from Thomas, informing Grant that he knew where he was and would be coming for him. Subsequently, Thomas was dropped off to meet with a security detail. Before departing, Thomas asked if Coulson would have killed him, to which Nekhene offered no answer. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Thomas was apparently the favored child of the Ward family. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}